


Corrupt

by Notdeadyet6



Series: Be gay, do crime [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: Chase hasn’t changed one bit since high school, he’s still a sucker for danger and a huge prankster. Henrik on the other hand has changed a lot. Don’t get me wrong, he’s still an utter bastard, but he’s soft and not as much fun as he used to be.





	Corrupt

It was late, almost midnight, and Chase was walking home, a pleasant haze over his mind. He was a bit drunk, he hadn’t gotten black-out drunk in months but he still liked to get a pint or two with some friends. 

The streets were empty except for the occasional motorcyclist. Henrik always said this was the most dangerous time to be out, but Chase liked it. It was calming to walk around and take in the view without bumping into someone every five seconds. 

Maybe he was just in a really good mood, but he wanted to stay out here all night and just stare at the moon. It was silly but he used to fantasize about living out in the country where you can see the stars wherever you are. Too bad that dream has already been crushed. 

What happened next he couldn’t quite say. He was pulled into an alleyway, something sharp was being pressed to his throat, he threw a punch, and then he was back on the sidewalk heading home.

He didn’t even notice he was bleeding until he was getting undressed to hop in the shower. It appeared like he’d been stabbed. It didn’t hurt and it probably wasn’t too bad. He’d only go to Henrik if it started bugging him. 

***

Sometimes Chase wondered if Henrik could read minds. No matter what, he always knew if something was wrong, always. 

“Take off your shirt.” 

“At least buy me dinner first.” 

Henrik just glared at him until Chase obeyed, revealing the cut that seems to have gotten worse over night. 

“I knew it! What were you doing last night? Where’d you get this?” He was fusing like an overprotective parent. 

“I don’t know where I got it. I was walking home from the bar and I came home with a cut on my chest.” 

Henrik squinted. “Anything else happen?” 

“No.” He said like a lair. 

The doctor just groaned, walking around to collect the supplies needed to clean it and bandage is properly. 

“You really don’t need to do this.” He was trying not to sound annoyed. He’s never say this to anyone, but he never liked it when Henrik freaked out over every bump and bruise he got. It was cute sometimes, but at this point Chase was tired of it. 

The doctor didn’t reply, simply pushing him onto the hospital bed and bandaging it up for him. 

“Do I get a lolly pop after this?” 

Henrik rolled his eyes and pulled one out of his pocket. “Of course, obedient children always get one.” 

He took it and plopped it in his mouth, not about to let him win the silent sass war they’ve had going on since they were kids. 

He smirked, patting him on the head and letting him go. “Be careful Chase, I worry about you sometimes.” 

“I’m a grown man, doc. I might not act like one but I know how to take care of myself.” 

“If you say so. I’m always around if you need anything. Anything at all.” 

“Anything? I need a new car and my wife back.” 

Henrik just shook his head. “I’m serious though. Even if you just want to grab a drink and talk for a bit I’m here.”

“I know, I know. And I appreciate it. Same goes for you if you need anything too.” Chase smiled and made his way out. 

Sometimes Chase wished he could read Henrik’s mind, just to get some idea of what goes on in his mind. 

How long have they been friends? Fifteen years? It’s not too crazy to say Chase has fallen head over heels for the doctor at this point. Both literally and metaphorically. 

***

It was the middle of the year when Henrik, a foreign exchange student, came to learn at Chase’s school. Chase was assigned to show him around and introduce him to a few people. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t Henrik. They became fast friends, his parents always said it’s because they had a good dynamic, but it was actually because they both were total jackasses. 

Henrik had every single teacher in the school wrapped around his finger, so they never punished him for anything. And because Chase was his best friend, the teachers never punished him either. 

Together they were named ‘the Chaos bringers,’ or that’s what Chase wanted them to be named. At least Henrik has just a tiny bit of common sense. 

Their very first actual meeting, besides the tour, was during lunch on Henrik’s second day. A group of kids were picking on him because he couldn’t pronounce some english words. Chase made an impulse decision to pick a fight with them, which ended in him getting pushed out a second story window. 

He didn’t break anything but he spent the rest of the day in the nurse’s office. At the end of the day Henrik came to thank him and that’s when he knew this wouldn’t be a regular friendship. 

***

Chase hasn’t changed one bit since high school, he’s still a sucker for danger and a huge prankster. Henrik on the other hand has changed a lot. Don’t get me wrong, he’s still an utter bastard, but he’s soft and not as much fun as he used to be. 

Despite that, Chase is still very happy to call Henrik his friend. And, if he ever grew a backbone, he’d be happy to call Henrik something more. 

***

It was only meant to be a few drinks just for fun, he didn’t mean to pick a fight. Maybe it was the alcohol running into his brain but he was feeling weirdly confident. Confident enough to act like he could take a man twice his size in a fistfight. 

Chase was never much of an upfront confrenation guy, he did a bit of boxing in high school though. Which is where he learned a man his size and strength was not cut out for just barging headfirst into someone that big. 

“Play it safe,” he could hear his old couch say. “Wait for you opponent to come towards you, duck fast, and hit them where they’re unguarded.” 

Even by following those rules he still ended up with a bloody nose and most likely a broken rib or two. But he’d won and may or may not have snatched the man’s wallet before hauling himself off to listen to Henrik’s lecture. 

Adrenaline was still pumping through his vines as he let himself into the hospital and marched up to Henrik’s office. 

The doctor didn’t hesitate to rush up to him and start fretting about every little detail. He didn’t mean to, but Chase couldn’t help letting out a little of the pent up annoyance he’d felt for a while now. 

When they were young they were kings in a place that usually destroyed people like them. They’d survived hell and now he’s gone soft. 

And he was a little tired of it. 

“Wasn’t college supposed to teach you how to act like an adult?” 

“Chase? What are you talking about?” Henrik was busy pulling out bandages to look at him. 

“I’m talking about this.” He spun the doctor around and forced him against the wall. “You’re freaking out about a nosebleed, yet when we were kids I broke my arm and you told me to walk it off.” 

“Chase, you’re drunk. You need to sit down so I can help you.” He struggled away from him, but Chase’s grip was strong. 

“I don’t need your help, at least not like this. I miss you Henrik, I miss when we were ‘the chaos bringers’ or ‘the kings of class’ or any of the other team names I came up with that you shot down because you’re the brains of the operation.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m saying that I need you and that I miss you. I miss when we were the corrupt rulers of high school, I miss when you weren’t so damn soft.” He let go of him and stepped back. 

“Come with me, a night on the town, it doesn’t have to be tonight! Humor me just a bit. Let’s be corrupt again!” 

Henrik looked him up and down. He remembered those old high school years, he remembered the fun they had walking down the hall when the school was empty and spray painting the locker of the people they didn’t like, and breaking the classroom windows of teachers they didn’t like. 

Chase was right. They got away with all those things when they were young, they were older, stronger and smarter now, so who’s to say they couldn’t get away with it again? 

Sucking in a deep breath, he nodded. 

“Fine. One night I’ll humor whatever weird and or illegal thing you want to do.” 

He grinned widely, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out. It was time to reclaim their former glory.


End file.
